Mutants At The Movies: The Sequel
by Red Witch
Summary: Another fic where our bands of merry mutants go to another movie theater and cause some more trouble. Predictable isn't it? Just like the real movies these days!


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or anything else has gone off to the movies. Again. I know you've seen this a dozen times before. Then again you've seen movie plots a dozen times before so here it is….**

**Mutants At The Movies The Sequel**

"Well it's a nice summer day," Jean said as she entered the living room of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. "And pretty soon it will be time to go back to school."

"Way to kill the mood, Jean," Bobby moaned as he watched TV. The other students and Hank were in the room either watching TV, reading or talking.

"Maybe we should do something?" Kitty suggested as she twirled her hair absently. "Especially since Logan like totally trashed the Danger Room again."

"Not that we're complaining," Kurt agreed as he munched on some popcorn.

"How about we go to the movies?" Jean suggested. "It's been a long time since we've gone."

"What's wrong with movie night here?" Hank asked as he read the paper.

"I just like seeing movies that just come out every now and then instead of waiting for them to come to DVD or on demand," Jean shrugged.

"I suppose since the Professor, Storm and Wolverine are all out I could chaperone you," Hank thought.

"I don't have a problem with going to the movies as long as it's not some dumb chick flick," Ray said.

"Yeah no chick flicks," Bobby agreed. "They suck."

"Bobby…" Jean rolled her eyes.

"Well they do!" Bobby said. "Scott help me out on this one!"

"Of course they…" Scott began when he saw Jean glare at them. "Well maybe suck is kind of a strong word."

"I can think of a word that describes Scott," Ray snorted. "Rhymes with nipped!"

"Kipped?" Kurt blinked.

"Never mind. Just no chick flicks," Ray groaned.

"For once I'm in agreement with Berserker," Roberto said.

"I don't want to see one either and I am a chick," Tabitha said.

"Hold on a second. If I recall correctly you guys loved the movie I picked last weekend for our home movie night," Rogue gave them a look. "And that was a chick flick!"

"Rogue for the last time, Kill Bill is **not** a chick flick!" Bobby moaned.

"Sure it is. Woman wronged by a man and betrayed by her supposed friends and lost her daughter goes on a journey to get back at them and discovers herself," Rogue said. "Sounds like a chick flick to me."

"With a few hundred severed limbs, decapitated heads, explosions, and swords flying around," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not to mention people yanking eyes out of their sockets."

"It's still counts," Rogue said.

"Technically she's right," Jean shrugged.

"Oh don't you start!" Bobby moaned.

"Let's see what's playing at the movie theater," Scott went to the computer and brought up the schedule for the local movie theater.

"What's playing?" Kitty asked.

"Let's see there's Another Big Budget Buddy Cop Movie Four: Let's Burn Everything," Scott read the titles. "Friends Become Lovers, Let's Kill Every Horny Teenager With Chainsaws Five, I Slash Your Face Yet Again in 3D…"

"Let's skip the I Slash Your Face movie," Bobby waved.

"Yeah the series has gone downhill since its fifth one," Kurt agreed.

"I don't know. I thought the seventh movie: I Slash Your Face You Corporate Bastard had its moments," Rogue shrugged.

"What else is there?" Jean sighed.

"There's Big Overblown Superhero Movie Fifteen," Scott went on. "Runaway Groom Three, Drunken Splurge Three…"

"I am sensing a pattern in today's modern cinema," Hank said wryly.

"I Don't Know Why They Made This Movie…" Scott went on.

"A question I have asked more than once," Hank quipped.

"Death Car Race 13: The Unluckiest Race…" Scott read on. "In 3D."

"When the hell is that Arrested Development movie coming out?" Rogue groaned.

"Not soon enough for me," Hank sighed.

"Another Switching Bodies Movie," Scott read on. "Firemen Verses Vampires, Horrible Movie Seven, Monkeys: Rise of the Prequel Remakes, The Cuddle Bunnies Learn Kickboxing…"

"I assume that last one is a children's movie," Hank remarked.

"Well its rated PG. So yes," Scott nodded. "And the last one is Larry Welder and the Death of the Cash Cow. In 3D."

"I vote for the Larry Welder movie," Bobby said. "Those books are really good."

"I like Larry Welder," Sam spoke up.

"I must agree," Hank said. "I've perused quite a few volumes of the series and found it to be better written than most so called adult books."

"You mean adult magazines," Jamie gave Hank a look. "Like the ones you have…."

"Oh Jamie wants to go see the movie too," Hank quickly put a blue hand over his mouth. "Unless he **really** wants to spend some time cleaning the Danger Room."

Jamie shook his head. "I thought not," Hank removed his hand.

"I kind of like the Larry Welder movies too," Rogue admitted. "Let's face it they have some better acting than half the crap they're showing right now."

"I don't mind seeing the movie," Scott said. "Anybody opposed." Most people shook their heads. "Larry Welder it is. According to this the movie starts in about an hour. We'd better head out now if we want to make it."

"Ooh! Can I drive?" Kitty asked.

"Only if we want to arrive to the movie in an ambulance!" Rogue snapped.

"**I'll** drive," Jean said firmly. "We'll take my SUV."

"It won't fit all of us," Ray said.

"No problem," Hank said. "The rest of us will take the other SUV the Professor keeps in storage. I think the X-Van is a bit conspicuous for mass transit. Rogue you drive that one."

"How come she gets to drive and I don't?" Kitty protested, pointing at Rogue.

"Because when I see a red light **I **don't take that as an invitation to drag race the car next to me!" Rogue snapped.

"It was a yellow light. I had plenty of time and I avoided colliding with that other car!" Kitty snapped.

"By phasing through that car and giving the driver a heart attack!" Rogue snapped as they started to leave.

"Oh please he was fine! And he was like over three hundred pounds anyway," Kitty waved. "Nobody died!"

"They came pretty close!" Rogue snapped.

"Why do I have this sense of impending doom?" Scott shook his head as they left. "Oh right, we're all going out. That's why!"

"Scott that's not a very positive thing to say," Jean gave him a look.

"No, but considering our track record with these events it's a very **accurate** thing to say," Scott pointed out.

About an hour later at the movie theater…

"You know it is kind of nice to just get out of the mansion for a bit," Scott said as he sat next to Jean at the theater. The mutants were settling into the theater getting ready for the movie.

"It would be nicer if we didn't get gouged at the concession stand for popcorn, soda and snacks," Hank muttered. He was in the row behind them and wearing a trench coat and hat. "Four hundred dollars for food? It's got to be because we're mutants!"

"Uh you haven't been in an actual theater for a while have you?" Rogue gave him a look as she sat a few seats away from him. "Because they've pretty much jacked up the prices since you were last here."

"I know they have but there are only 13 of us," Hank told her. "Even with all of us it shouldn't take four hundred dollars for…"

"YAY!" Several Jamie Dupes ran by him to another row. Each of them had some candy, popcorn and sodas.

"Oh…Right," Hank blinked. "Actually now that I think about it four hundred dollars is kind of low."

"Yah but it is delicious!" Kurt walked up wearing his image inducer and having a huge tray full of food. "Let's see, Popcorn, soda, six different kinds of candy, nachos, hot dog nuggets, pizza, some water for staying hydrated, cotton candy, calzone and assorted nuts! This should be enough for a light snack."

"Kurt, even the Blob wouldn't call all of that a light snack!" Rogue groaned.

"Well I would if he didn't take the calzone and the assorted nuts," Fred remarked carrying a huge load of food. Lance, Todd, Pietro, Wanda and Pyro were also there carrying their own food.

"Speaking of assorted nuts," Scott glared at the Brotherhood. "What are you losers doing here?"

"Gee Summers, this is a movie theater," Lance gave him a look. "And we all have popcorn, 3D glasses and food. Obviously we're here to rob the crown jewels of England. What do you **think** we're doing here?"

"Wait, we're here to steal some jewels?" Todd blinked. "I thought we were here to watch the movie?"

"We are! I'm just being sarcastic!" Lance rolled his eyes.

"To us or them?" Fred blinked.

"Just go sit down," Wanda groaned and made the others move to the other side of the aisle across from the X-Men.

"So we're not stealing anything?" Todd asked.

"Only my will to live," Wanda grumbled.

"Oh great! What are the odds the Brotherhood come in to watch the same movie?" Scott grumbled.

"Pretty good actually," Sam remarked. He turned to the others. "Ever notice how stuff like this happens a lot?"

"All the time," Kitty nodded. "But this totally sucks. I can't believe I have to stay in the same room with my crummy ex-boyfriend."

"Just ignore him," Amara was sitting next to her.

"If only! He's gonna cause another earthquake or do something else stupid!" Kitty said.

"I agree. I really wanted to watch this movie too!" Scott gritted his teeth. "Now I have to spend half my time watching the Brotherhood!"

"Or you could just **ignore **them and watch the movie," Jean sighed. "Maybe by leaving them alone for a change something won't happen?"

"Yeah right!" Scott snorted. "They're up to something. I know it…"

On the other side of the aisle…

"Great I'm stuck in the same theater with my crummy ex-girlfriend," Lance muttered under his breath. "And Summers! And the rest of the X-Geeks!"

"Yeah and you just know they're gonna do something stupid to ruin the movie for the rest of us," Pietro grumbled.

"Or we could just ignore them for once and watch the movie," Wanda pointed out.

"Where have you been all this time?" Todd asked.

"Yeah stuff like this happens all the time and usually the X-Men are the ones to start things," Pietro agreed.

"Well not always Pietro," Fred remarked. "Remember the time we broke into their mansion and ate all their food?"

"Figures you'd remember that," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Isolated incident."

"Or the time we put chocolate pudding in their lockers…" Fred went on.

"Again, anything food related **you** would remember!" Pietro said.

"What about the time you and Pryde were on the freeway at the same time and you got into that drag race?" Fred went on. "And you caused that pileup on the freeway?"

"Hey! Good looking people have the right of way!" Pietro snapped. "And I totally would have won if Kitty hadn't cheated by phasing through those cars!"

"And the soccer game where we…" Fred went on.

"What are you Blob? The Brotherhood Biographer?" Pietro snapped.

"Actually he and Toad and I are writing a book all about the Brotherhood chronicling our lives," Pyro said cheerfully.

"Yeah it started out just being Toad and me but then we brought Pyro on board since he has experience being a writer," Fred nodded.

"I think our novel is really coming together," Todd nodded. "In a few more years we should have enough stuff for a best seller."

"Just shut up all of you!" Lance groaned. "Great. Just what I need! Gotta keep half my attention on the X-Men so they won't get the jump on us!"

On the other side of the aisle…

"For the last time Scott, the Brotherhood are here to watch the movie. Not to get a jump on us!" Jean groaned.

"You don't know that. How would you know that?" Scott gave her a look.

"For starters Scott I don't know if you know this but I happen to have the ability to **read minds,**" Jean glared at him. "And call me crazy but they're worried about us attacking them. That is what my telepathy is saying."

"And we all know how reliable **that** is," Scott grumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Jean asked.

"I said we know how unreliable the Brotherhood is," Scott covered. "You know they always start all the trouble around here!"

"Not always Scott," Rogue said.

"Yes, always!" Scott said.

"Three words Scott," Rogue sighed. "Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"That was an isolated incident!" Scott snapped. "And technically that was Forge not us! So it doesn't count."

"What about the time Kurt disappeared in the Middleverse and you blamed the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked. "You tackled Lance in the hallway and nearly skewered Toad."

"Again…A mistake that could happen to anybody," Scott said. "Again Forge. And that skewered part was Evan."

"Yeah but you high fived him," Jean said. "You approved of it."

"Whose side are you on?" Scott asked. "Since when are you a fan of the Brotherhood?"

"I'm just saying that we should try and be more tolerant of them," Jean said.

"It's hard to be tolerant of idiots that cause trouble everywhere they go!" Scott snapped.

"What about the time Lance moved into the mansion and tried to be an X-Man?" Rogue said. "That sure as hell wasn't his fault."

"Okay well…" Scott began.

"And what about the time you called Alvers out for not having homework in class and then stuck gum on his seat when he got up?" Rogue asked.

"Look that was…" Scott tried to defend himself.

"Don't forget the drag race on the freeway Kitty had a while back," Kurt pointed his thumb at Kitty.

"That was totally Pietro's fault!" Kitty fumed.

"That's not what the traffic court judge said," Tabitha remarked.

"Okay! Let's make a rule here!" Hank spoke up. "No getting into any fights with the Brotherhood! Okay? Let's just pretend they aren't here and watch the movie and not get into any trouble!"

"You really think **that's** going to happen?" Rogue asked Hank. "Where have you been?"

"Oh look the movie's started," Hank said quickly.

"Nah it's just the stupid movie trivia," Tabitha yawned.

"Okay let's do the movie trivia," Hank said to his students. "Oh here's one: Fill in the blank. Raiders of the Lost…Blank."

"Brain of Scott Summers," Lance called out.

"Backbone of Scott Summers!" Pietro called out immediately after him.

"Okay anybody else?" Hank looked around. He noticed Scott was very annoyed.

"The Lost Hair Dryer! What do you **think** it is?" Rogue snapped.

"Come on Beast these are so lame," Ray agreed.

"Like Scott Summers," Todd added.

"Or any pedestrian when Kitty is driving," Lance added.

"WHAT?" Kitty growled.

"Kitty! Ignore them!" Jean ordered.

"Okay next trivia question," Hank read from the screen. "Who said 'I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse?'"

"Jean Grey the last time she and Summers went on a date," Todd called out.

"Yes!" Fred laughed and he high fived Todd.

"Listen you little wart farm…" Jean snarled.

"Jean!" Hank moaned. "Oh look another trivia question another Fill in the Blank: Name the movie title. Finding…"

"Any intelligence at all among the Brotherhood," Kitty called out. "Spoiler alert! They don't **find **any!"

"I got a better one," Lance glared "Finding my self-respect after dumping **you!"**

"You so did not dump me!" Kitty snapped.

"Yeah I did," Lance said.

"No, you didn't!" Kitty shouted. "I dumped **you!"**

"In your dreams!" Lance said. "You…"

"Will you all please knock off this petty bickering and have some respect for the other patrons of this theater?" Hank snapped.

"What other patrons?" Sam asked.

"Yeah there's nobody else here," Todd pointed out.

Hank looked around and to his horror he realized Todd was right. "So there is. Oh look another question…Who was the lead actor of the original Thin Man?"

"Well it sure wasn't Blob that's for sure!" Rogue called out.

"Oh yeah?" Fred snapped. "At least I don't get mistaken for the star of a vampire movie!"

"No, you just get mistaken for the star of an elephant movie!" Rogue snapped. "Until they realize that elephants are thinner than you!"

"Why you little…!" Fred made a fist.

"Chill out Blob!" Wanda said.

"Yeah you know how cranky Rogue is," Pietro said. "And to be fair if I thought I was gonna die a virgin I'd be cranky too."

"Okay I just thought of a movie title!" Rogue stood up. "I'm Gonna Get You Sucker!"

"Rogue, **no!"** Hank stopped her by putting his hand on her covered arm. "No more trivia! Just sit down and ignore each other! Is that too much to ask for you people?"

"Again, where have **you** been?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Yeah you haven't been paying attention much have you?" Todd asked.

"Rogue sit down please! The movie is starting!" Hank moaned. Rogue reluctantly did so. "Okay now we are all going to enjoy the movie and relax and hopefully we will see this picture without getting thrown out during the opening credits!"

"You guys are just really lucky I want to see this movie!" Fred called out.

"And you're lucky that I don't put my fist into your…" Rogue grumbled.

"Rogue!" Hank snapped. "Just please put on your glasses and watch the movie."

"These are the previews," Rogue said. "We're nowhere near the movie yet."

"Oh goody…" Hank moaned.

"Ultimate Finish 27," Todd spoke aloud. "The Ultimate Ultimate End!"

"Ooh I had no idea you could kill a person with chopsticks like that," Pyro blinked.

"Eh same old same old," Ray groaned.

"Yeah what do you want to bet we just saw the best part of the movie?" Roberto agreed.

"That was the **best **part?" Hank's stomach squirmed. "I'd hate to see the worst."

The next preview came up. "Antiques Roadshow the Movie?" Scott blinked. "Okay this is the proof. This whole reality TV thing has officially tanked."

"Who would watch something as boring as that?" Ray agreed.

"Ooh! Look at that antique perfume glass!" Hank was very interested. "No way that's worth less than a hundred bucks!"

"Oh yeah…" Ray sighed.

"Pretty obvious if you think about it," Sam shrugged.

"When's the next preview?" Bobby moaned. "OW! Jamie stop throwing popcorn at my head!"

"It wasn't me! It was him!" Jamie pointed to another dupe whistling innocently.

"They're all you so cut it out!" Bobby snapped.

To this Jamie responded by having some of his dupes throw more popcorn at Bobby. "You want a war? You'll get a war!" Bobby began to power up.

"Bobby! No powers! Jamie! Put your dupes away and watch the movie and no more…" Scott ordered. Some popcorn was thrown in his face. "Throwing popcorn…"

"Geeze Summers, what's wrong? Can't control your crazy teammates?" Lance laughed.

"Coming soon to the movies! The newest animated movie from Rapix! Pineapples!" The announcer said.

"WHAT?" Pyro yelled.

"Uh oh…." Lance blinked. "This could be a problem."

"Come visit the world of the friendliest fruits on Earth!" The announcer went on as cute little pineapples danced and sang.

"Friendliest fruits my arse!" Pyro stood up. "THIS IS PROPAGANDA PURE AND SIMPLE!"

"Oh boy…" Lance got up. "Code P Brotherhood! Code P!"

"DIE EVIL FRUIT FROM HELL!" Pyro took out his lighter. "DIE!"

"GET HIS LIGHTER!" Pietro screamed as he and the other Brotherhood members tackled Pyro. "GET THE LIGHTER BEFORE HE BURNS THE PLACE TO THE GROUND!"

"NO! NO! I NEED SUSAN TO BURN THE PINEAPPLES!" Pyro yelled as the Brotherhood fought to control their member.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Wanda shouted.

"SUSAN!" Pyro screamed and fought.

"Oh man! For a skinny little guy he sure can fight!" Fred cried out as he held Pyro. "Pyro stop biting me man! It ain't gonna work!"

"OW! I'm gonna need a tetanus shot yo!" Todd yelled.

"Where's the lighter? Who's got the lighter?" Wanda shouted.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT!" Lance shouted.

"OBVIOUSLY I DON'T!" Wanda yelled.

"GET THE LIGHTER! GET THE LIGHTER!" Todd yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO BE BARBECUED TOAD!"

"WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE PINEAPPLES BEFORE THEY CONQUER THE EARTH AND ENSLAVE US ALL!" Pyro screamed.

"OW! PYRO STOP BITING ME!" Pietro yelled.

"Well there's a model of self-control," Scott quipped.

"We're going to end up as a story on the evening news again aren't we?" Hank moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Do we have to get involved in this?" Rogue groaned.

"No, I think it's okay," Kurt said. "Wanda has Pyro's lighter and right now they're giving him his medication."

"Okay Pyro time for your happy pills!" Pietro said in a sing song voice. "Somebody open his mouth so I can shove them down his throat!"

"AGGHGHHAGGHGGHH!" Pyro choked as Pietro gave him his medicine.

"This is more entertaining than the previews," Bobby remarked.

"He's still thrashing!" Fred called out. "We'd better give him his shot too!"

"I got it!" Pietro ran out for a second then zoomed back in with a needle. "Okay Pyro let's go put those nasty pineapples away!"

"Wait, Quicksilver what is in that shot?" Hank was concerned.

"Oh don't worry, this goes perfectly well with the pills we just gave him," Pietro said as he gave Pyro a shot. "It's just something that speeds up the process and makes it last longer."

"Doi!" Pyro made a face then went slack.

"Okay it's working," Lance backed off and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Let him go Blob, the shot's activated."

"Here you go Pyro," Fred put Pyro in his seat. "Now we're gonna watch the movie and eat some popcorn okay?"

"Okay…" Pyro said in a dazed voice. "Ooh, pretty colors…."

"Is uh, he gonna be okay?" Kitty asked.

"And by okay she means not burning down the place or dropping dead," Rogue added.

"Oh yeah he'll be fine," Todd nodded. "Besides he wasn't driving anyway so there's no problem."

"As long as we don't ask him to do much for the next four hours he'll be fine," Wanda said. "Like adding five and six…"

"Five and six?" Pyro blinked then slowly counted his fingers. "One…two…."

"No, no Pyro…" Fred told him as he held his fingers. "Put the fingers away and watch the pretty colors."

"Okay…" Pyro said in a high happy voice. "Ooohhh…"

"And you were wondering what could go wrong if we came to the movies?" Scott looked at Jean. "I'm not gonna say I told you so…"

"But you just did, didn't you?" Jean gave him a look.

"Finally! The movie is starting!" Hank sighed.

"Oh no…I think my eyesight is going!" Pyro looked worried. "Everything is blurry!"

Fred calmly put the 3D glasses on Pyro. "Oh that's much better," Pyro said cheerfully.

"We actually made it to the movie without a fight breaking out between us and the Brotherhood," Scott grumbled as he put his glasses on. "It's a miracle."

"Just what Summers needs," Lance commented. "A new set of glasses."

"Then again the movie isn't **over**," Scott glared at the Brotherhood.

"Just please watch the movie so there will be no fights and I don't have to explain things to the Professor and the police…" Hank moaned.

And for a change there was no fighting or incidents. Until thirty minutes later into the movie…

"You know if I knew ol'Larry boy was so ripped I've have come to see this movie a lot sooner," Tabitha remarked.

"Yeah and his buddy Jon ain't exactly hard on the eyes either," Rogue agreed.

"Well I think this movie is very well acted for an adaptation of a children's book," Hank said. "Actually with all the death in it I'm not so sure it is a children's book…"

"Go dragons go!" Pyro cheered. "Burn the wizards! Yay!"

"You guys still have his lighter right?" Scott moaned.

"Don't worry I've got it," Wanda said. "And you're right. Larry looks great with his shirt off."

"RARRRR!"

"That dragon roar was rather realistic," Rogue blinked.

"Not to mention **familiar,"** Tabitha blinked.

"Uh hi guys! Great to see you," Forge walked into the theater and sat next to Scott. He was holding a very familiar device.

"Forge what are you doing here?" Hank blinked.

"And more importantly what is **that **doing here?" Scott took his glasses off. "Isn't that the Middleverse device?"

"The thing that shot me into another dimension and brought a whole bunch of monsters into **this** one?" Kurt took off his glasses.

"Uh yes, yes it is," Forge laughed nervously.

"I thought you dismantled that thing!" Scott asked.

"I did. Uh good news. I've decided to move into the Institute full time!" Forge said happily.

"And what part of **that **is good news?" Ray did a double take.

"RRRRARRRRRRR…."

"That doesn't sound like it's from the movie…" Kitty took off her glasses.

"Forge…" Jean noticed some shadows roaming about the theater. "You didn't explain what **that **was doing here! And please tell me you did **not** turn it on!"

"Well you see I came to tell you guys I moved in and I wanted to show you this because I fixed it," Forge said.

"RARRRRRRRR!" Several familiar red dinosaur like creatures with very large teeth emerged into the room.

"Well I **thought** I fixed it," Forge scratched his head.

"Why would you bring something like that here?" Kurt yelled as he teleported out of the way as the monsters attacked.

"It was kind of in the back seat of my car," Forge gulped. "Funny story…"

"Tell it to us later if we all live!" Tabitha yelled as she dodged the teeth of one of the beasts.

"Wow these 3D movies are very realistic," Todd said as he watched the mayhem and ate popcorn.

"Uh I think it's a little too realistic!" Fred realized what was going on. "Since when is Summers in the movies?"

"THIS ISN'T PART OF THE MOVIE!" Lance yelled.

"WHOA!" Todd jumped out of the way. "I've heard movies have too much violence in them but this is ridiculous!"

"Forge get these dang things out of here!" Rogue yelled.

"Yeah little problem with that," Forge laughed. "I'm kind of out of power…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bobby snapped as he created a wall of ice to trap some of the dinosaurs. "Ray!"

"I'm on it!" Ray used his powers to charge up the device.

He also zapped Forge. "OW! Man you accidentally got me too!" Forge said.

"No, I didn't," Ray gave him a look. "It wasn't an **accident!**"

Screams were heard in the next room. "Oh no! Did the monsters get into the other theater too?" Kitty yelled.

"No, those screams are the people in the Sex and the City movie room," Pietro listened. "They just realized how much money they paid for that crap."

"I PAID TWELVE NINTEY FIVE FOR **THIS?"** Someone yelled.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Another person yelled. "I'D RATHER BE EATEN BY DINOSAURS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION THAN SEE ANY MORE OF THIS CRAP!"

"You're in luck pal!" Todd yelled. "Come on over to Theater 15!"

"Toad!" Wanda yelled.

"What? I'm just trying to put the poor guy out of his misery!" Todd defended.

"You're right," Wanda sighed. "That was a very nice thing Toad."

"Just corral the monsters and Forge send them back where they came from before someone notices and sends **us **to jail!" Scott yelled as the mutants and monsters ran amok in the theater.

"Well you can't blame **this** on the Brotherhood!" Lance snapped.

"Oooh! There's my lighter!" Pyro said in a happy voice.

"What?" Wanda blinked. "Uh oh…"

"We forgot about the backup he has in his pocket!" Todd slapped his forehead.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Okay **that** you can blame on us," Lance shrugged as several chairs went up in flames.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"TABITHA YOUR TIME BOMBS ALMOST BLEW ME UP!" Ray yelled.

"Hey you dodged them didn't you?" Tabitha snapped. "All I got was the wall."

"And you made a hole in it," Jean sighed. "Which the monsters are now **escaping **through!"

"AAAAHHH! MONSTERS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" People screamed next door.

"We'll call this one a tie," Scott said to Lance.

"Agreed," Lance nodded.

"AAAAAHH! I TAKE IT BACK! THE MOVIE IS BETTER THAN GETTING EATEN BY A MONSTER!" Someone yelled. "NOT BY MUCH BUT IT'S STILL BETTER!"

"We're gonna get banned from this place aren't we?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah so we'd better hit the concession stand after we take care of these critters," Fred nodded.

"Right now we need to save those people!" Kitty shouted.

"Hey lucky for us they went into the Sex and the City movie," Todd remarked as they went off to get the monsters. "Half the people already left!"

"Who needs the movies?" Rogue groaned. "My whole life is an action horror comedy!"

FOOOOOM!

"Hey dinos! Meet Mister Flickers!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"No! Not Mister Flickers! Anything but…." Lance called out.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"RARRRRRRRRR!"

"Oh that is so gonna leave a mark in the wall," Tabitha winced.

Rogue glared at the screen for a second. "Wizards are wimps!" She snapped. "Larry, you think you got it tough with dark lords and dragons? HA! Try living with these Looney Tunes you overpaid peacock!"


End file.
